elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mekong
|} Der Elefantenbulle Mekong ist etwa 1982 in Vietnam geboren. Seine Mutter war ein Arbeitselefant im Camp in der Provinz Thac Lac und der Vater ein wild umherstreifender Bulle. 1983 wurde Mekong in den Zoo von Ho-Chi-Minh-Stadt (Saigon) gebracht, um dann als Staatsgeschenk nach Leipzig überführt zu werden, wo er am 09. Mai 1984 eintraf. Seit dem 27.11.2009 lebte er im Zoo Prag. Nach einem Aufenthalt im Artis-Zoo Amsterdam (Niederlande), kam er im Januar 2016 in den Wildlands Adventure Zoo Emmen, wo er bis heute lebt. thumb|left|[[Salvana und Mekong auf der Leipziger Bullenanlage]] Leben im Zoo Leipzig Mekong hat eine Größe von 3 Meter und ist Vater des am 05.04.2002 in Leipzig geborenen Bullen Voi Nam. Sein Gewicht zur Zeit beträgt 5310 Kilo. Mit einem Jahr bereits wurde Mekong von seiner Familie getrennt und hatte nie die Möglichkeit, richtiges Bullenverhalten zu erlernen. Trotzdem ist sein Genmaterial sehr wertvoll für Nachzuchten und ihm wurde daher von einem Spezialteam Sperma entnommen, um andere Elefantenkühe damit künstlich befruchten zu können. Im November 2009 wurde bekannt, dass Mekong mit dem Prager Bullen Naing Thein die Plätze tauschen soll, damit dieser in Leipzig für Nachwuchs sorgt. Bisher hat Mekong nur einen Sohn (Voi Nam) mit der Kuh Trinh gezeugt. Eine zweite Trächtigkeit von Trinh wurde vermutet, aber es kam schließlich zu keinem weiteren Kalb mehr. Er reiste am 27.11.2009 nach Prag ab, nachdem Naing Thein den Leipziger Zoo am Vorabend (26.11.2009) erreicht hatteBericht vom Bullentausch. Leben im Zoo Prag In Prag gab es zuerst nur die älteren Kühe Gulab (geb. ca. 1959) und Shanti (geb. ca. 1976). Eine neue Elefantenanlage wurde errichtet, die hochwassersicher sein soll, nachdem 2002 die Moldau die derzeitige Anlage überschwemmt hatte und der damalige Bulle Kadira† getötet werden musste. Inzwischen leben in Prag noch weitere Kühe in der neu errichteten Anlage. Die jungen Asienimporte Janita (2004) und Tamara (2005) und die ältere Kuh Douanita, die trächtig aus Rotterdam nach Prag geholt wurde, mit ihrem Kuhkalb Sita (2013). Sita wurde in Prag geboren. Ihr zweites Kalb Tonya†, das mit ihr nach Prag kam, ist leider verstorben. Da Mekong hinsichtlich des Paarungsverhaltens nicht sehr aktiv war, war trotz der großen Anlage (ca. 7000 m² Außenanlage) die Zuchtmöglichkeit für die jungen Kühe aus Asien keineswegs gewährleistet. Auch die junge Salvana in Leipzig wurde von ihm nicht erfolgreich gedeckt. Außerdem standen die jungen Kühe wohl auch unter Stress, da sie trotz der großen Anlage unter den älteren dominanten Kühen zu leiden haben. Im August 2013 wurde Mekong erstmals mit der Kuhgruppe auf der neuen Anlage zusammengebracht, was zunächst für einige Unruhe unter den Elefanten sorgte, sich aber zugleich ohne größere Probleme entwickelte, so dass am Ende der Plan für eine Wiederholung stand, wobei Mekong im Wechsel mit Gulab und Shanti mit der übrigen Gruppe der Kühe zusammengebracht werden sollte, da sich Shanti in seiner Gegenwart anscheinend sehr nervös verhielt. Trotz der gut verlaufenen Annährung von Bulle und Kühen scheint Mekong aber insgesamt kein längerfristiges Deckverhalten gezeigt zu haben, da ein Jahr später ein erfahrener Zuchtbulle nach Prag geholt wurde. Im Sommer 2014 wurde der langjährige Berliner Zuchtbulle Ankhor nach Prag umplatziert, um in Prag Zuchterfolge zu erreichen. So gibt es in Prag 2014 auch einen ausgewachsenen Zweitbullen. Nach der Ankunft von Ankhor hat Mekong einem Bericht zufolge sein Paarungsverhalten gegenüber den Kühen geändert. Nachdem er seit 2009 im Zoo gelebt, aber die Kühe nicht gedeckt hatte, zeigte er nun Interesse an den Kühen und soll so Douanita ("Donna") und auch Janita mit Erfolg gedeckt haben. Die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Bullen scheint der Anlass für die Änderung seines Verhaltens gewesen zu sein. So wurde Anfang 2015 bekannt gegeben, dass er Janita noch erfolgreich gedeckt hat und ein Kalb für Frühjahr 2016 erwartet wurde. Die Geburt dieses Bullkalbes (Maxmilian) fand am 05.04.2016 statt. Am 5. April, allerdings vierzehn Jahre früher, kam auch sein erster Sohn Voi Nam zur Welt. Anscheinend wurde Douanita aber doch nicht trächtig. Der Zoo Prag kündigte Ende November 2014 an, dass Mekong nunmehr sein letztes Wochenende in Prag verbringen und in der folgenden Woche an den Artis-Zoo Amsterdam abgegeben werden sollte. Dort lebten bislang drei weibliche Tiere, Thong Tai und ihre Töchter Yindee und Mumba†. Am 03.12.2014 morgens hat Mekong den Prager Zoo in Richtung Artis-Zoo Amsterdam verlassen. Leben im Zoo Artis in Amsterdam Am 4.Dezember 2014 ist Mekong im Zoo Artis in Amsterdam in den Niederlanden angekommen. Die 25-jährige Kuh Thong Tai lebt dort mit ihren beiden Töchtern Yindee und Mumba†. Sie sollten in naher Zukunft eine vergrößerte, neue bzw. umgebaute und erweiterte Anlage bekommen. Erst auf der neuen Anlage soll Artis einen eigenen Bullen vom EEP bekommen. Daher verbrachte Mekong nur diesen einen Winter in Amsterdam. Im Mai 2016, also nach Mekongs Abreise, wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Mekong Thong Tai schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft in den Niederlanden erfolgreich gedeckt hat. Seine Tochter Sanuk wurde am 16.10.2016 in Amsterdam geboren. Leben im Wildlands Adventure Zoo Emmen Am 29.Januar 2016 reiste Mekong in den Wildlands Adventure Zoo Emmen nahe der deutschen Grenze. Dort lernte er zuerst zwei Söhne seines Vorgängers Radza† kennen. Die beiden halbstarken Elefanten wurden bereits von der eigentlichen Herde getrennt und sollten eigentlich zum Zoo Plock in Polen umziehen. Da die beiden sich jedoch mit Mekong gut verstanden hat man zwei andere 5-jährige Söhne von Radza† nach Polen geschickt. Ein She Min und Einga-Tha sind jetzt, abwechselnd mit der eigentlichen Kuhherde, zusammen und mit Mekong zu sehen. Die drei Kühe im Wildlands sind Mingalar Oo, ihre Schwester Ma Ya Yee und deren beider Halbschwester Swe Zin. Alle drei sind Töchter der verstorbenen Htoo Kin Aye† und verstehen sich recht gut. Mingalar Oo ist bereits Mutter von vier Söhnen von Radza† und auch Ma Ya Yee hat bereits zwei Söhne von Radza† ausgetragen. Beide wurden von Mekong gedeckt, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch, dass sich Mekong auch in Emmen erfolgreich weiter fortpflanzt. Mingalar Oos Kalb ist ein kleiner Bulle und bekam den Namen Mauk. Sie hat ihn am 02.04.2018 zur Welt gebracht. Am 26.06.2018 gebar Ma Ya Yee einen weiteren Sohn, der den Namen Manoa erhielt. Beide Kälber können nun gemeinsam aufwachsen. Neben den drei Kühen und ihrem Nachwuchs sind auch die beiden zuletzt geborenen Söhne von Radza†, nämlich Radza junior und Ravi, noch oft mit der Herde zusammen zu sehen. Auf Wildlands lebten auch Axishirsche mit den Elefanten zusammen auf der Außenanlage. Die Hirsche wurden allerdings nicht von den Elefanten geduldet, sondern eher gejagt und verscheucht. Hier hätte es noch einige Zeit gedauert bis sich die Situation so entspannt hätte wie in Mierlo, wo eine weitere Halbschwester der beiden Mutterkühe mit Rot- und Axishirschen, sowie Rhesusaffen zusammenlebt. In Emmen wurden die Axishirsche wieder abgegeben. Ab dem Herbst 2018 sind die vier Söhne von Radza† zumeist zusammen zu sehen und Mekong wechselt zwischen Bullen- und Zuchtgruppe. Wildlands wird bald einen neuen Zoodirektor bekommen, inwieweit sich diese Änderung auf die Elefantenherde auswirkt bleibt abzuwarten. Zukunftsszenarien Da Mekong innerhalb von drei Jahren keine Andeutungen macht auch Swe Zin die jüngste Kuh in der Emmener Herde zu decken, wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit immer größer, dass er einen jüngeren Partner bekommt oder ausgetauscht wird. Seine Musth-Phase beginnt in 2019 wieder Mitte Mai und es bestehen berechtigte Hoffnungen dass Mekong in dieser aktiven Zeit sich um Nachwuchs bemüht. Weblinks *Bericht des MDR über den Bullentausch mit Prag. *Zoo Praha: Sloní samec Mekong se stává pánem stáda, Bericht über die erstmalige Zusammenführung von Mekong mit der Gruppe der Prager Kühe auf tn.nova.cz. *Slon z pražské zoo se nechtěl pářit, ale najednou to jde, Bericht über das veränderte Paarungsverhalten von Mekong im Zoo Prag auf www.novinky.cz. *Mekong watching for the last weekend in Prague zoo. Travels to Amsterdam!, Nachricht des Zoos Prag zur bevorstehenden Abreise von Mekong auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Sloní samec se stěhuje do Amsterdamu, odjela s ním i chovatelka, Artikel zur Abreise aus Prag auf prazsky.denik.cz. *Olifantenbul tijdelijk in Artis voor fokprogramma, Mitteilung des Artis-Zoos zum vorübergehenden Aufenthalt von Mekong in Amsterdam auf www.artis.nl. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo Leipzig Kategorie:Bulle